bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Lasswell (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820397 |altname = Lasswell |no = 8242 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Lasswell's overprotective nature has always made him exceedingly cautious, especially when it comes to Rain. Leaving much to be desired as far as a sense of humor, he can seem unnecessarily strict at times, though he means well. This then unintentionally causes him to butt heads with Rain, often resulting in an argument between the two. Despite this, Lasswell admires Rain's talent and skill, hoping to one day be considered his equal. Thus, he continues honing his skills as he travels this strange new world with his companions. |summon = Running from the enemy is never an option. Be brave enough to face your fears! |fusion = True power comes from proper training. Unfortunately, I am in no position to complain. |evolution = | hp_base = 4932 |atk_base = 2201 |def_base = 1736 |rec_base = 1514 | hp_lord = 7045 |atk_lord = 3145 |def_lord = 2480 |rec_lord = 2163 | hp_anima = 7937 |rec_anima = 1925 |atk_breaker = 3383 |def_breaker = 2242 |def_guardian = 2718 |rec_oracle = 2401 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2907 | hp_oracle = 6152 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Icy Disposition |lsdescription = Boosts HP (50%) and ATK (100%) & Boosts to Spark damage (120%) & Reflect damage taken (50%) & Raises normal hitcount (+1) |lsnote = +1 to each hit count (extra hit at -50% damage) |bb = Blizzard Slash |bbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes & Boosts Spark damage (100%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK and DEF (80%) for Water types for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 80% boost to Atk, Def of Water types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Sword Flash |sbbdescription = 19 combo Water attack based on HP left on all foes & 5 combo Water and Dark attack on a single foe & Boosts Spark damage (110%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK and DEF (80%) for Water types for 3 turns & Boosts own Spark damage (50%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = 110% boost to Spark damage, 80% boost to Atk, Def of Water types, 50% boost to own Spark damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200~700 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |ubb = Retribution |ubbdescription = 22 combo Water attack based on HP left on all foes & 5 combo Water and Earth attack on a single foe & Boosts Spark damage (300%) for 3 turns & Boosts critical damage (300%) for 3 turns & Clear all foes buff (except Angel idol) |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to critical damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~2000 |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Duty and Honor |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = Boosts all stats (20%) when an ATK boosting sphere is equipped & Add ignore DEF effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB & Boosts ATK (50%) for Water types & Chance (15%) to reduce damage taken to 1 |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820398 |howtoget = *Divine Summon from Nov 25 10:00 CET ~ Dec 7 10:00 CET |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Laswell1 }}